


of soulmates and assumptions

by EvanesDust



Series: AU: FIRST MEETINGS [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: It’s the first day of school and Derek should be happy and excited. He’s finally a senior. His final year of school before he’s free. Instead though, he’s met with a strange burning on his wrist.‘Yeah, right’Derek stares down at the apparent first words his soulmate will speak to him as they etch across his wrist. It doesn’t hurt as much as he’s been told. At least not the mark itself, but the words… Those hurt. As a werewolf, he’s naturally blessed with a muscular physique and he’s been called attractive enough times that he’s never really been self-conscious. Looking at the words though, he wonders why they seem so…snarky? Like he’s not good enough.





	of soulmates and assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/gifts).



> thank you to [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes), [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21), and [Welsh_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman) for all your help! seriously love you guys!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/7/19 update: just a few changes made...

It’s the first day of school and Derek _should be_ happy and excited. He’s finally a senior. His final year of school before he’s free. Instead, though, he’s met with a strange burning on his wrist.

‘ _Yeah, right_ ’

Derek stares down at the apparent first words his soulmate will speak to him as they etch across his wrist. It doesn’t hurt as much as he’s been told. At least not the mark itself, but the words… _Those_ hurt. As a werewolf, he’s naturally blessed with a muscular physique, and he’s been called attractive enough times that he’s never really been self-conscious. Looking at the words though, he wonders why they seem so… _snarky_? Like he’s not good enough.

“Wow! So it finally happened, huh?”

Derek looks up with a shrug, holding his arm out for his older sister to see. “It doesn’t really seem like they’ll like me.”

“Oh, come on, baby bro… You can’t start assuming. Maybe you ask them a question and ‘ _yeah right’_ is their response?”

Derek snorts. “ _Yeah, right_.” He winces only slightly when she punches him in the arm. Sometimes Laura forgets that as the alpha in training, she’s stronger than him. Or maybe she knows and doesn’t care. He can only assume.

“Seriously, Der. They wouldn’t be your soulmate if you couldn’t get along.”  
  
“I know, Laura, but getting along doesn’t necessarily mean _love_ , it could just be platonic. That’s a thing!”

“That’s rare, Derek. Especially for us. I don’t think there’s ever been a case where a werewolf’s soulmate wasn’t also their mate.”

“I just—” The alarm on his phone beeps. “Shit, I gotta go. Talk more later?” He grabs his bag and heads out.

The first part of the day, he reads the words over and over, playing out all the possible scenarios in his mind, including what Laura suggested... But for some reason, his mind trails back to possible rejection. He’s never really been rejected before. Not that he’s really done anything to warrant it. Knowing that soulmates exist, most people don’t date around knowing it will only end in heartbreak. And for ‘wolves more so, because they mate for life.

At lunch, he sits with his friends and tries talking to Erica and Boyd about it, or rather he talks _to_ Erica and _at_ Boyd.

“You’re reading too much into it, Derek. Right, Boyd?” Erica looks over at the soulmate she was lucky enough to meet in middle school. Boyd, stoic as ever, just nods in agreement. “Listen, there’s no use worrying about it. It’s two words. I mean, without known inflection, it can mean a lot of things.” She pats him on the shoulder. “Seriously, Derek. Look around you. I doubt there’s a person in this school who doesn’t know your name. And that’s not just because of your looks, or sports, or your family. You’re a great guy.”

Trying not to roll his eyes, he fails and earns himself a punch in the shoulder. Laura would be proud. “Fine. I’ll try.”

And he does. Try that is. Instead of brooding over the possibility of rejection, Derek spends the rest of the day wondering _when_ he’ll meet them. Studies into soulmates have never been conclusive in showing a correlation between when you get your words and when you meet in person. His own parents met within minutes, the words not yet fully formed on their wrists, while Laura didn’t meet her soulmate for almost a week.

Will his soulmate be male? Female? Not that he really cares. Derek can’t help but speculate on who the universe has decided is the other half of his soul.

He’s so lost in concentration by the end of the day, that he’s not paying attention to where he’s going. There’s a grunt as he collides with another student on his way out of the building. Kneeling down, he grabs the books that were dropped. Wanting to apologize, Derek glances up, but the words are lost as he stares into the bright, amber eyes of a young boy. A smile plays at his lips. Derek’s never seen someone so beautiful, but before he has a chance to say anything, the boy gapes at him, letting out a small squeak. The books are snatched from Derek’s hands, and he watches as the boy runs down the hall.

His wolf scratches at the surface, wanting to give chase, a feeling he’s never really experienced before. Closing his eyes, Derek forces himself to count to ten before standing. Werewolves might be known and accepted, but that didn’t mean he could just wolf out at school because some kid ran away from him. He doubts they’d let him play organized sports if that were the case. With a heavy sigh, Derek counts to ten _again_ before making his way to his car.

*****

With no help from his friends, Derek spends the rest of the week trying to find the boy. It would probably be easier if he had scented him that first day, but sometimes the scents at school can be so overwhelming that it’s best if he ‘turns off his nose,’ so to speak. _Probably a freshman_ , Derek thinks. It would make sense as to why Derek can’t find him and also why he hadn’t seen him before. Honestly, all Derek wants to do is properly apologize for scaring the kid. Okay, he _might_ also want to memorize the pattern of moles that were strewn across an impossibly adorable face, but he’s not about to admit _that_. By the time Friday comes around, Derek’s almost given up. Until, that is, a body slams into him.

“Oof!”

Derek tries to grab at the flailing limbs in an attempt to steady the person when he realizes that it’s the boy. _The boy_! His heart beats rapidly. “I found you again,” he whispers, subconsciously pulling the boy close. His wolf preens and his mind screams _matematemate_. Smiling down at the boy, Derek wonders if he feels the connection, too. He’s feeling hopeful with the smile that’s returned. But then he hears it: a scoff.

“ _Yeah, right_.”

There’s laughter and mocked annoyance in the boy’s eyes. An ice cold feeling washes over him. _Soulmate_. Somehow, he’d already made a horrible impression, and his assumptions were correct. He wasn’t wanted. Releasing the boy, he mutters an apology before rushing away.

Bursting through the doors, he doesn’t bother undressing as his wolf breaks free, shredding his clothes. Confusion takes over. He’d forgotten about the words, about his _soulmate_ in his search for the beautiful boy. Not that it mattered since they were one and the same. Not that it mattered since he was rejected...

*****

It would stand to reason that since Derek is now actively trying to _avoid_ him, the boy is suddenly _everywhere_. Derek sees him when he pulls into the parking lot, in the halls between class, the lunchroom, when he leaves at the end of the day, even now in the school library where he’s trying to study. He would think that maybe the boy was looking for him, if not for the fact that every time he sees Derek, he pales and turns the other way.

The boy sits a few tables away, laying his books out, not having seen Derek… _yet_. Derek tries not to stare, but it’s hard when the pull is so strong. Knowing now that this boy is his soulmate, his wolf is howling to be close. He _should_ leave. He knows this. Willing his feet to move, Derek grunts in frustration at their lack of cooperation.

The noise he makes draws unwanted attention as the boy’s eyes flitter towards him. Those eyes go wide in recognition. Derek shakes his head, trying to let the boy know that he’s not a threat, he won’t approach, but it useless as he gathers his belongings.

Derek stares down at the table wondering where he went wrong. It had been an accident that first day, bumping into him. He would have apologized, but the boy left so fast. And the second time… Well, he’d rather not think about the rejection. With the boy gone, his legs _miraculously_ work again. Gathering his notebook and papers, Derek closes his bag.

Deciding to drop by his locker, Derek hears hushed voices as he heads down the hall. With his enhanced senses, he can tell it’s two boys speaking hurriedly.

“—him off, dude. And I don’t even know what I did. And now he’s everywhere!”

“You ran away from him, Stiles. He’s a _werewolf_! You _probably_ offended him.”

There’s a familiar scoff. _Shit_. Of course, it would be the boy. His soulmate.

“I didn’t mean to offend him! And that’s not… I meant _after_ that! _He_ ran from _me_. I just— Of all people to have as a soulmate… I didn’t think it’d be him! I mean, have you seen him?!”

His heart breaks a little at the words. They’re like a nail in the coffin of a relationship that will never be. No matter how many times Laura or Erica tried to dissuade him, tell him he was wrong, the boy just confirmed everything he’d assumed. ‘ _I didn’t think it’d be him_ ’ plays like an unwanted song stuck in his head, over and over again. The rest of the conversation is tuned out. It’s not until Derek hears someone approach from behind that he’s broken out of his reverie.

Unfortunately, the exit to the parking lot is down the hall from his locker, so there’s no way he can avoid passing the two boys. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, he rounds the corner loudly to make his presence known. They stand on the opposite side of the hall from his locker. His soulmate visibly pales at the sight of him, it’s enough to make his stomach churn.

He almost decides to head straight outside, but since he’s already there and it’s already awkward, Derek stops and opens his locker. Knowing now the sound of his mate’s voice, he can hear the boy whisper, “Scotty, Scotty, what do I do?”

“I don’t know. Probably _not_ whisper because he _is_ a werewolf and can hear everything we’re saying.” Smart kid.

“Fine! Just go, okay? I’m gonna try and talk to him.”

Giving some semblance of normalcy to the situation, Derek stays facing his locker as he listens to the boy come closer while his friend recedes.

A throat is cleared, and Derek can hear the boy-- Stiles, gulp. “So, uh, ahem. Hi.”

Derek turns, being sure to school his features. “Listen. Whatever you think—” He huffs out a breath. “We don’t have to do this. I get that I’m not what you had in mind for a soulmate. So you can just forget about it. I’ll be fine.” Turning back to his locker, he slams it shut.

Before he can make an exit, a strong hand grips his arm. Derek looks down at it—the boy is stronger than he looks. He has to clench his jaw and fight to stop his wolf from jumping proudly at having a suitable mate.

The boy steps back, face blanched. “Listen, just— I’m sorry,” long, slender fingers card through a mess of chestnut locks, “about the other day. The _other_ other day. When I ran from you? I didn’t mean to, I just—” Worried eyes follow his own, and for some reason, Derek knows he can’t escape, that the boy won’t let him.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he softens his expression. “It’s alright. I understand. I didn’t mean to scare you that first day.” He presses back against the lockers, sliding to sit on the floor.

The boy watches him, eyes no longer worried, but… _hopeful_? Derek can’t tell. “You didn’t. You didn’t scare me. I mean, yeah, you’re all like big and growly, but—” Derek feels a press against him as the boy slides down next to him. “Look, can we... Can we just start over? I feel like there’s been a misunderstanding here.”

Derek nods, facing the boy. “Sure.”

“Okay, well, hi. I’m Stiles.”

His lips twitch at the bright smile he receives from the boy. “Hi, Stiles. I’m Derek.”

“Good. Now that that’s outta the way…” Stiles fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt, pulling them up, revealing his wrist. Derek reads the words he uttered just the day before ‘ _I found you again_ ’ etched onto the skin. Rolling up his own sleeves, he holds his arm out in front of Stiles. Electricity courses through his body when Stiles’ fingers wrap around his wrist. “So… Soulmates…”

“It doesn’t…”

“Whoa, just—” Derek watches as Stiles bites at his lips. Very pink, soft-looking lips. _Kissable_. He has to suppress a groan. It’s neither the time nor the place. And even if it were, it’d be completely unwanted. “See there. Look, I don’t even know you and I can already tell you’re overthinking something.”

“I’m not—”

“Dude, I don’t even have to be a ‘wolf to tell that’s a lie.”

“Fine!” he bites out. Derek can feel the heat rise, embarrassment flooding his face. “You said ‘ _yeah, right,_ ’ like you couldn’t believe you got _stuck with me_ as your soulmate.”

“That,” Stiles holds his hands out, palms up, “can be interpreted many ways. I mean, no, I kinda _can’t believe_ I got _you_ as my soulmate. But that’s because _one_ , you are a senior and I am but a _lowly_ freshman. _Two,_ ” Stiles points to him, “I believe _you_ are captain of the basketball team, football team, and the swim team? Yeah, I know who you are, Derek Hale. Whereas I, Stiles Stilinski, am captain of… Well, nothing yet. But I _will_ be captain of the debate team and _mathletes_ , and I’ll probably join the science club. Don’t laugh.”

Derek tries to interrupt, to say he wouldn’t dare, but Stiles holds a finger to his lips and, quite frankly, he’s too shocked at the gesture to do anything but remain silent. 

“And three, _have you looked in the mirror lately_? I mean, _come on_?!” Stiles flails his arms between the two of them. “You! Werewolf, jock, the _physical embodiment_ of Adonis. Me. Human, nerd, 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone.”

“I think you’re _beautiful_...” Derek stares at the ground with his pronouncement, still scared of what he’ll see in his soulmate’s eyes.

The hall goes silent but for the rapid beating of their hearts. “So… We’re soulmates. But more than that… _Mates_ , right?” Unable to speak, Derek nods. Fingers touch his chin, tilting his face up to stare into confident eyes. Warmth floods his heart as he listens to the words accompanied by a steady heartbeat. “Good, because I’d really like to get to know you.”

Derek leans into the hand still on his face, relishing in his mate’s touch. “I’d like that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
